1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to a circuit board structure without a plating line and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid progress of electronic technologies, and the increasing development of high-tech electronic industries, more humanistic electronic products with better functions continuously innovate and develop to a light, thin, short and small trend. Under the trend, since a circuit board has the advantages of fine wiring, compact assembly and desirable performance, the circuit board becomes a main medium for carrying multiple electronic elements and enabling the electronic elements to be electrically connected to each other.
In the prior art, during manufacturing of the circuit board, an external circuit layer and a patterned solder mask layer are manufactured, and then an anti-oxidization layer is plated on surfaces of multiple bonding pads formed by the circuit layer, such as a nickel-gold layer, so as to prevent surfaces of the bonding pads made of copper from being oxidized and increase bond strength of the bonding pads during welding. Moreover, the anti-oxidization layer is rapidly formed through the plating manner.
In order to perform a plating process on the surfaces of the bonding pads, the bonding pads may be respectively connected to a plating bar, and then are electrically connected to an external power supply. In addition, after the anti-oxidization layer is completed through plating, the plating bar is removed or cut off the connection between the plating bar and the bonding pads, so that the bonding pads are electrically insulated from each other. However, the bonding bar occupies limited circuit layout space on the circuit board, which reduces freeness of the circuit layout on the circuit layer.